The Last Hug
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Fine and Shade was a happy couple, or that was what he thought. Her heart was breaking inside, and so was his. THeir last hug, their final kiss... one-shot. FXSXB


Hi~ This is a FXSXB fic where Fine can finally break Shade heart! YAY! Based on Anthony Neely 倪安东 "散场的拥抱"

Here's the link with eng sub: /watch?v=4SzbYKUHGRs

Summary: Shade and Fine was a happy couple, or that was what he thought. Her heart was breaking inside, and so was his. Their last hug, their final kiss.

The Last Hug

He smiled to himself as he 'poked' her over Facebook. He looked at her, putting down his ipad. "Fine? Are you alright?" Shade asked the dark red haired beauty.

"Hmm? Yes. I am fine, as always," Fine wiped away her tears, before replying with a smile on her face. She got up and planted a kiss on his face. Shade grinned, his arms wrapping around Fine's waist, pulling her into a hug. He loved her. Her faint scent of lilies and roses intoxicated him.

Fine smiled and went back to her ipad, her eyes lingering on _his _Facebook wall. A stab of pain shot through her heart. Prying her eyes away, she forced herself to exit the page. It was all in the past now, right? She has a really nice boyfriend who loves her a lot. She was contended, right?

"Fine," Shade enveloped her from behind, burying his face in her soft silky hair. A small smile formed on her face. His hug was filled with warmth. She loved his scent. The soft clear, fresh scent, reminding her of… Stop!

She turned around, capturing his lips. She loved him. She did! She… She really did.

Shade tightened his arms around the petite lady. His love was so strong, that it seemed to be flooding out from him. "Time to sleep," he whispered in her ears, carrying her up in bridal style to their room.

She lied on the bed, tears falling from her eyes. She missed _him _so much. His sun-kissed hair, his bright smile… Why? Why was she still thinking of him? Why? She couldn't stand it.

Shade heart throbbed with pain. He knew that something was wrong and it hurts him. He knew she was hurting inside, but, from her gaze, he knew he couldn't do much to help. She was hiding her wounds, but she did not want to tell him.

"Fine, why are you crying again?" he whispered gently.

"Hmm? No, it is nothing! Really!" She dried her tears and turned around, a smile on her face. He could tell that it was forced. She gently pinched his nose and held his hand, snuggling close to him. "Let's watch a movie tomorrow, 'kay?" she suggested. Laughing he nodded, holding her close. _Fine, what is tormenting you?_

* * *

The movie she picked was like a forecast, with a dishonest female lead.

Shade looked Fine, a sad smile on his face. It was going to be their one year anniversary tomorrow and he had planned a big surprise for her. "Shade, can I go back myself? I have to do something along the way," Fine asked sweetly, masking her pain.

Shade wanted to ask further, but he couldn't. "Okay. Be careful!" He nodded. Fine smiled sweetly and walked away.

"Fine!" he shouted. She turned around, confusion written on her face.

"I… I love you," he said, his heart breaking. She smiled. Her smile was beautiful as always, so sweet, so innocent, so…bright.

"Me too!" She laughed and ran off, waving.

_I know that "Us" and Him and You" can't be compared, but, you will never know how strong my love for you is,_ Shade thought. _I know that you still keep the pictures of you and him. The answer is clearly right in front of you, why do you tear it away, refusing it?_

* * *

"Ah! Can't you just tell me the surprise already?" Fine pouted, her eyes blindfolded.

"Nope! It is a surprise! We are reaching soon!" Shade grinned. He got off the car, carefully supporting Fine. He led her into a cinema, made her sit and took off the blindfold.

The movie played. A gasp escaped Fine's mouth.

On the screen was the time when they were on the bed, playing.

_Shade took the pillow, hitting Fine playfully. Fine pouted. She picked a pillow and a playful smile formed on her face. She wacked Shade, laughing. "Fine….!" Shade grinned evilly, raising the pillow above his head, ready to strike._

"_AH! Please… Ah!" Fine begged, laughing._

_Shade laughed, hugging Fine. Fine grinned, throwing a punch at Shade, who skillfully blocked it with a pillow. He stroked Fine's nose, kissing the tip._

Fine laughed. Shade turned, looking at Fine, smiling. As long as she was happy…

The scene changed.

_Fine sat on the table, a sweet smile on her face. Shade smiled as he played the guitar. Sadness flashed across her face. For that split second, she thought that she saw Bright._

Fine looked away. Her heart hurting like swords piercing through it. Bright… She could see his sun-kissed hair, his warm smile. She could practically hear the beautiful melody from his guitar.

Shade smiled dolefully. She was thinking about _him_ again right?

The scene changed once more.

_They were playing at the fence, Fine running ahead, her fingers trailing the fence. Shade smiled, stretching his hands out. Fine laughed, stretching out and held Shade's hands twirling into his arms._

A smile was on her face, as tears fell. She remembered it all too clearly. Bright holding her hand as she ran forward, trailing the fence…. Bright. She missed him. She needed him. But, she can't have him.

The scene changed once more.

_It was a cold autumn day. A tear escaped Fine's eyes. Shade wrapped a scarf around her, only to be pushed away. Shade looked at her, his heart hurting for her. He wrapped it around her, hugging her._

Fine broke down. Tears flowed down like rain. _It was cold, that day. Fine was looking at the beautiful scenery, a smile on her face. Bright smiled, wrapping the scarf around her, hugging her close to him. He didn't want her to catch a cold. Fine smiled and kissed his lips lightly._

It ended with a happy 1st anniversary.

"Fine, I have something to tell you," Shade said, his voice laced with pain. He stood up, Fine following after him.

"What is it?"

"Fine, I love you, but, you will never be mine. Find your true happiness. I don't know what exactly happened between you and him, but, I am very sure that he's your one and only. Thank you for the beautiful memories you have given me. It is time… Time I let you go…" Shade smiled sadly, his heart breaking into a million pieces with every word.

"Shade… I am sorry…" Fine looked at the purple haired man in front of her. She had hurt him deeply and there was nothing she could do to.

"One last hug…" Shade whispered, pulling Fine into a hug. _This time…This time, I will really not love you…_

"Thank you, Shade," Fine murmured, kissing him for the last time.

_The last embrace, the last hug… Fine, thank you. I… I will keep you in my heart._


End file.
